


The Favors of a LoaderBot

by FruitfulMind



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: and also gortys is a smol ball of love and sunshine, i have returned, in which Loader Bot remembers all the favors Rhys owes him, yeah they're my brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: LoaderBot remembered all the favors that Rhys owed him; Rhys takes it upon himself to fully repay his buddy.





	

“Rhys, do you really think this is a good idea?” Vaughn nervously asked as he held the stray bits of wire above his head. He jerked, moving out of the fray of a frayyed tip. _No, this was not a good idea. Not a good idea at **all**. ___

His friend, however, had different ideas as he worked hard on the spare legs of a LoaderBot they'd found after the crash of Helios. “Not really.” He admitted, working on connecting the pieces together. Crap, another shot end. Rhys groaned lightly, trying to get the feeling back in his human fingers. It was hard enough just working with one arm; even harder trying to work while getting use to his new arm. He'd asked Janey to build him a new arm, no longer trusting anything Hyperion made. This included the LoaderBots they'd find every once in a while, either charred beyond recognition, or smashed into smithereens by Anti-Jackers (A nickname which Rhys was _still _trying to get Vaughn to change.) His friend's face paled considerably, and Rhys chuckled nervously.__

“Why are we even doing this? Neither of us have any knowledge of robotics!” Vaughn sighed out, wiping his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. In truth, he knew very little of robotics, unless those robotics could help him calculate how much annual interest you were suppose to pay. 

“LoaderBot said I owe him a favor,” Rhys replied, screwdriver in his mouth. “I do, y'know.” He replied again, screwing in one of the tiniest screws he'd ever seen. “I owe him a lot of favors. He actually kept count.” 

“Well, he's a LoaderBot,” Vaughn said nonchalantly. “Jack had them installed with a large memory bank--” He saw the way his friend winced at the mention of the fallen 'hero' of his life, and stopped talking altogether. The mere mention of Jack was a sore spot for most of them – Rhys especially; not after he trusted Jack, not after he trusted the power, not after whatever happened with Jack and Rhys after the crash; Vaighn never thought to ask. Rhys would tell him when he was ready. “So he's going to remember everything you told him. That includes owing him favors.” Vaughn hummed out, trying yet again not to get shocked by the wires centimeters from his face. 

Rhys paled significantly. Just how long would it take before he paid off all the favors he had accumulated? Would he be old and graying with a bad toupee and _still _paying off favors to LoaderBot? He really hoped not. With another twist of his screw, he finished the last piece of the legs. “Almost done!” He shouted up to Vaughn, who nodded in response. Rhys began the procedure all over again with the other leg, and thus the banter begun again with his friend.__

“It was pretty lucky of us to find these legs.”  
“Now we just need the rest of him. But I think he'll be pretty happy with just this.” 

Rhys couldn't agree more, he knew he would hate to be in the same body Handsome Jack was hoping to take over. For the most part, Rhys even hated having him in his head; you don't get any privacy with someone reading your thoughts. At the beginning it was amazing, but then things took a turn for the worse, and Rhys wished he never agreed to give his mind up to Jack. But, he wouldn't have met some of the people he came to consider friends – that included the lovable robot, Gortys. 

“Yeah, come on let's drop this off to him, then grab a bite to eat, yeah?” He asked Vaughn, pulling himself off his sore knees. Tough work was really hard, he'd never understand how Janey and Sasha did it. He dusted his hands over the pale and plaid overalls he'd been given, his hand reaching Vaughn's to help him up as well. Both of them took a leg separately, hoisting the limbs over their backs as they carried them inside. 

“Hey guys – wooooow! Those look _so _cool. And shiny!” Gortys excitedly chattered, rolling between their legs. She looked up to the LoaderBot legs, amazed by the sights of them. “He's going to be so happy. We can go on walks again! Do you think he misses walking? I kinda do...”__

Rhys chuckled. “Can't you have legs if you want?” He asked. They kept most of the parts for the vault key, but never at the same time. Gortys was curious as she was, but a huge and thudding Gortys? Yeah, they were still paying for that mistake. 

“Oh yeah! I forgot. Thanks Rhys!” She called up, thudding into the familiar legs of her friends. “Hi LoaderBot!” She called up to him. He responded back with his own quiet and monotone greeting. 

“Hey, you know that favor you said I owed you?” Rhys asked, trying his best to hide the legs behind himself and Vaughn. Yeah, no one really tells you how heavy and LoaderBot is, even if it's just it's leg; it was hard, to say the least. 

“Yes.” LoaderBot responded. Rhys couldn't tell if he was excited or not. For the most part, Rhys guessed he was. 

“Well....” Rhys and Vaughn simultaneously moved the legs in front of themselves, wowing themselves with how in tune the friends were. “Surprise!” 

“This is a surprise,” LoaderBot began, pacing around the legs with detail. “I didn't think you would do it.” 

He winced slightly at that, rubbing his right arm. “Wow, thanks...” He mumbled, but it was only for a moment. “So... what do you thiiiink?” 

The robot was unsure of how to proceed with affections, and responded, “I like them.” He was still growing accustomed to having a body the same size as Rhys. Before, he could only brofist the salaryman. Now? The LoaderBot pulled him into a hug as tightly as he could. “Thank you.” 

“Aww...” Rhys found himself saying (though later he would furiously deny awwing at the robot) as he hugged back his robotic friend. “You're welcome, buddy.”


End file.
